In existing LTE (Long Term Evolution) technology, a static interference coordination method, such as fractional frequency reuse (FFR) and soft frequency reuse (SFR), are often adopted for managing interference. If the load of each cell in a system varies remarkably with time, the static interference coordination method seems to be inflexible. If the interference is in a high load state at edges of the cell and is in a low load state at a center of the cell, the performance of the cell at the edges thereof may not improve obviously with the static interference coordination.
In E-UTRAN (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access) system, the direct connection interface X2 among eNBs (Evolved Node Bases) has a typical delay ranging from 10 ms to 20 ms. Thus, a semi-static interference coordination method, such as ICIC (inter-cell interference coordination), is adopted for managing interference. ICIC may includes: exchanging load information of the cells between base stations; and coordinating interference by adjusting a frequency resource distribution and power of the subscriber at the center and the edges to improve the performance of the subscriber at the edges. ICIC is an allocated interference control solution. However, the existing ICIC relies on the direct connection interface X2 among base stations.
For example, in LTE-Hi (LTE-High Frequency Hotspot and indoor), because AP (Access Point) does not support X2 interface, the ICIC cannot be applied to LET-Hi. Thereby, ICIC cannot be applied to the communication system, APs in which are not connected via the interface.